


Knitting Needles Can Kill

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [11]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Raphael - Freeform, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, raphael and knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Summary: Raph decides he really loves crafts; especially knitting.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Knitting Needles Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).

Oh, it had been so long since he had last held the liquid fire that would become a star. He missed it. The feel of moulding and sculpting something new. Letting his hands follow their own instructions while his mind drifted out among the galaxies. He missed watching new stars take shape - no two were the same - and right when he thought he knew what to expect next, they would fit together to form a new constellation. His stars felt like pieces of his essence, burning so bright. 

Forever. 

So he thought.

He lost the stars when he fell. Lost their touch, their warmth, their comfort of creation. He lost their hope and potential. And, for six thousand years, he even lost the sight of them. 

But now he is here - on Earth! Oh, this wonderful world of potential. Here he can create: mould with clay and feel the warmth of fire when projects emerge from the kiln. Here he has so many mediums. He can paint, sculpt, carve, mould, sew, knit, crochet, draw, sketch, sing, dance and play thousands of musical instruments!

In Heaven he may have had the stars, but on Earth he has the freedom of choice. 

And he knows now that choice is what powers the future. Choice creates potential. Now that he has it, he will fight Heaven and Hell to keep it. He’ll fight with knitting needles to make a point.

There are 528 ways to kill a human; there are 278,784 ways to kill an Ethereal or Infernal being. 

Knitting needles can kill. 

Just watch.

* * *


End file.
